Oftentimes, two components on an aircraft are mechanically coupled together using fasteners (e.g., bolts). Load limit testing is not required for components that are mechanically coupled together. However, as will be appreciated, it can be desirable to minimize the weight of the aircraft, and mechanical fasteners are heavier than bonding agents (e.g., adhesive) that can be used to couple (i.e., bond) the components together.
The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) requires components that are coupled together with a bonding agent to be tested to the design limit to ensure that the bond is strong enough support its design load. This testing to the design limit is time-consuming, expensive, and can require special loading fixtures. Thus, it would be desirable to be able to test the strength of the bond without having to test to the design limit.